Driconion
by Umineko
Summary: El beyblade, luego de su gran apogeo, comienza a decaer a falta de desafíos y gente que quiera llevarlos a cabo. Se está transformando en un juego del pasado y muchos de los chicos asiduos a el, no quieren aceptarlo. [no yaoi] [no romances] [cap1. up!]


Holas! Soy Umineko, hace un tiempo publiqué una comedia. (que por cierto no actualicé por falta de motivación). Pero ahora regreso con esta historia de viaje. ¿Por qué de viaje? Porque lo estoy escribiendo durante las dos horas que me demoro en llegar a la universidad todos los días jeje. Estoy intentando escribir algo bueno y con un poco más de contenido que mi anterior fic. Este es mi segundo... y bueno, ojala me dieran muchas críticas para ir mejorand n.n

* * *

**DRICONION**

Por Umineko

* * *

**La Última Reunión**

Cinco años habían pasado. Cinco largos años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Takao estaba ansioso. Si bien él había continuado practicando lo que más amaba en el mundo (junto con la comida), los otros miembros del equipo no habían dado señales de vida en el circuito.

En cinco años muchas cosas pasan al olvido, sobre todo los recuerdos débiles. Sin embargo, sus amigos verdaderos, aquellos con los que había pasado penurias y alegrías, jamás serían olvidados. Los recordaba con nostalgia, anhelando tiempos remotos. Tenía que reconocerlo: la acción había menguado y sin ellos el beyblade comenzaba a tornarse algo monótono… sin desafíos.

No era sólo la impresión del chico. En el mundo del beyblade no nacían nuevos contrincantes, en gran parte porque no existían aquellos que deseaban más de lo que podían obtener… sólo Takao, pero el ya estaba en la cima. Se había convertido en un deporte de adolescentes y pronto sería olvidado. Muchos ya no tenían el interés de antes… quizás porque las grandes aventuras de las que habían sido víctimas, le habían dejado la vara demasiado alta al destino.

Pero Takao era ciego a esto. Su interior se negaba a aceptar que a lo que había dedicado sus 16 años de vida pasaría a ser una fracción del pasado, aunque el distanciamiento con sus amigos fuera una prueba certera de que así ocurriría.

Se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama, con la vista fija en el techo. Apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos flectados y cerró los ojos para invocar los recuerdos que se empeñaba por mantener. En la oscuridad de su habitación, llegó a su mente el momento en que los Blade Breakers se reunieron por última vez: el torneo de Toronto.

**... Inicio Flash Back ...**

– Jefe¡no bromees! – dijo Takao con una sonrisa en el rostro, golpeándole la espalda a Kenny.

– No bromeo, Takao. – respondió el otro chico sonriendo a medias. Sabía que Takao no se lo podía tomar tan bien.

– ¿Ah, no? – preguntó con el rostro confundido.

– No. – corroboró el chico de lentes.- Sería un tonto si desaprovechara esta oportunidad. Incluso podría trabajar de verdad en esto más adelante. – Kenny sonreía ilusionado.

El hecho que lo becaran para entrar en los laboratorios Digixtar era todo un honor. Junto con la fama que iba creciendo en torno a los Blade Breakers, para los ojos indicados Kenny comenzaba a brillar con luz propia. Fue así que la empresa tecnológica dedicada al beyblade, Digixtar, se interesó en el genio del equipo y Kenny no tuvo valor para desechar la oportunidad.

Takao comprendió entonces que sería inútil intentar retener a Kenny. Tampoco podemos decir que no trató, pero luego de reiteradas negativas por parte del jefe, el capricho de Takao se transformó en resignación.

Miró por última vez a los demás chicos, como esperando apoyo para convencer a Kenny de que se quedara con ellos. Max se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del pequeño castaño. Rei, por su parte, fue un poco más explícito.

– Takao, creo que en vez de tratar de retenerlo, deberíamos apoyarlo. – concluyó condescendiente, recibiendo una sonrisa de Kenny en agradecimiento. No quería despedirse en malos términos de Takao.

– ¿Kai? – insistió Takao al capitán del equipo como última chanse, pero una mirada de Kai bastó para que comprendiera que era inútil seguir empecinado en el tema.

Takao suspiró vencido.

– Está bien, Kenny… ¿y cuando te vas? – preguntó Takao con cierto aire ofendido que no podía evitar. Kenny volvió a sonreír al notar que su amigo ya no se oponía.

– Terminaré el torneo con ustedes y luego viajo a estados unidos.

– ¡El torneo termina mañana! – replicó Takao nuevamente. ¡Es que no podía evitarlo!

– Por lo mismo, Takao. – dijo Max acercándose al chico de gorra roja. – Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros para despedir a Kenny.

– Vamos, Takao, no será para siempre, posiblemente regrese el próximo año. – aseveró Kenny a un nada convencido Takao.

**... Fin Flash Back ...**

De eso ya cinco años… Takao se sentó en su cama y observó su blade sobre el velador. El bit brilló durante unos segundos gracias a la luz de la luna, pero esta no tardó en esconderse tras las nubes.

El chico alzó la vista a través del vidrio de la ventana. De seguro llovería esta noche. No logró despegar la mirada del cielo. Se mantuvo en esa posición, mientras era arrastrado por sus recuerdos nuevamente.

**... Inicio Flash Back ... **

– ¡Y la victoria es para Rei! – gritó AJ con micrófono en mano, anunciando lo que ya era evidente para el público presente.

Rei bajó del plato con una gran sonrisa, chocó las manos con Max en cuanto se cruzaron en el camino. Era el turno del rubio de demostrar por qué tenía el mejor juego defensivo del equipo.

Entre los vítores que provenían de las gradas y los gritos de Takao en la banca junto al resto de los Blade Breakers, Max subió la escalinata del gran plato, que aun mantenía su apariencia en secreto.

Su oponente se veía bastan rudo, con un gesto que denotaba a venganza a todas luces. Si perdía frente a Max, los Blade Breakers pasarían directamente a la final y a su equipo no le quedaría más opción que disputar el tercer lugar. A decir verdad, Max a primera vista parecía tener todas las de perder. La comparación en físico podía asemejarse a la de un pequeño cachorrito versus un enorme mastodonte.

El chico sonrió como siempre lo hacía antes de una batalla. Lo importante era pasar un buen momento y darle la victoria a su equipo… era un regalo que le habían prometido a Kenny. Se volteó a la banca para darles el visto bueno a los chicos; no perdería por nada del mundo.

– ¿Listos? – preguntó AJ con la mano alzada. Al momento en que ambos combatientes asintieron, bajó el brazo con fuerza. - ¡Qué se abran las compuertas! – gritó con entusiasmo.

Las puertas del plato se abrieron, dejando al descubierto el lugar de la batalla. Las miradas de ambos beyluchadores se cruzaron con cierta confusión. ¿Cómo se supone que iban a jugar en un plato así? Si lograban lanzar con éxito¡sería toda una proeza! Max se giró rápidamente a la banca con los ojos fijos en Kenny. El chico de lentes estaba aun más contrariado que él; No pensaba en la promesa, eso le daba hasta cierto punto igual, si no que estaba preocupado por Max. Era muy posible que perdiera. Abrió su laptop enseguida y comenzó a teclear deprisa códigos que probablemente sólo él entendía.

La superficie del plato estaba cubierta por un sin fin de agujas, de distintas alturas, tan cercas unas de otras que era imposible hacer girar un beyblade entre ellas… es decir, era una batalla de habilidad fina, cálculo y certeza.

Luego de unos segundos de observar el plato, Max volvió a sonreír. Le gustaban los desafíos. No tenía idea donde iba a lanzar. Era evidente que en las agujas no podría, pues con el impulso del lanzamiento saldría disparado fuera del plato enseguida al hacer contacto con alguna de ellas. Tenía que amortiguar el lanzamiento, dejar caer el blade en un lugar liso, alcanzar el equilibrio y luego aventurarse en el área punzante. Era eso, o lanzar con menos fuerza, lo que significaba destrozar a si mismo su defensa.

Levantó la mirada de la arena hacia su oponente. No se veía más confiado que Max.

– ¡Bien… chicos! – volvió a gritar AJ recobrando el habla. - ¿Listos para lanzar? – y sin esperar respuesta comenzó con el conteo. – 3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!

Max apuntó con el láser de su lanzador peligrosamente al borde del plato y jaló del tirador con fuerza. Cayó en el borde como lo había previsto y, aunque se tambaleó amenazando con caer, logró mantener girando a Draciel alrededor de las agujas, por el borde del plato. Un paso en falso, un pequeño error y la victoria no sería suya.

Fue entonces que se atrevió a tener una visión más global del lugar. Dejó de enfocarse cien por ciento en su blade, para concentrarse en la estrategia y el blade del adversario. Buscó el blade del otro chico con la mirada. ¡Ahí estaba! sorprendentemente giraba sobre la punta de una de las agujas más altas y seguía con la vista el blade de Max. La posición de Jack, su oponente, era como la de una cazador. Tenía la espalda encorvada, dando la impresión de que caería dentro del plato si continuaba inclinándose. Los brazos tensos y las manos empuñadas indicaban que estaba usando gran parte de sus habilidades en esa batalla.

– No creo que pueda mantenerse por mucho tiempo más así. – habló Kenny de pronto, enfocando la cámara de Dizzy hacia el plato.

– ¿Hablas de Jack? – preguntó Takao aguantando la respiración debido a la tensión del juego. No puedo contenerla por mucho tiempo más, y exhaló con un gran grito. - ¡Vamos, Max¡Si no acabas con él ahora me saldrá un úlcera!

– ¿Y bien Kenny? – instó Rei, omitiendo los gritos de Takao.

– Me refería al blade de Max. – contestó Kenny.

Rei dirigió la vista hacia el plato. Sin espacio para girar era bastante complicado mantenerse fuera del alcance de su contrincante, ni hablar de intentar ejecutar algún ataque en base a golpes reiterados. La opción de Max era intentar sacar del plato a Jack de una sola oleada, literalmente.


End file.
